The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of grapevine botanically known as Vitis spp. and hereinafter referred to as grapevine named ‘SV22-88e-124’. As used herein, ‘grapevine’ refers to all plant parts including, vines, canes, tendrils, leaves, fruit and roots of ‘SV22-88e-124’. Grapevine named ‘SV22-88e-124’ is the result of an effort to produce highly-flavored, crisp-textured grapes. This new cultivar originated from a cross conducted in May 2001 near McFarland, Calif. between seeded grapevine named ‘14-44-248’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,923) and seedless, muscat-flavored grapevine ‘Jupiter’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,309). The resultant seeds were collected and stratified at 2° C. for three months and were planted in a greenhouse in a seedling flat. The seedlings from this effort were grown in the greenhouse at 29° C. with 12 hours illumination under high pressure sodium vapor lamps. The seedling population of 48 plants was planted in the field in the spring of 2002 near Delano, Calif. The new grapevine was selected from this seedling population on Jul. 20, 2006. It was then propagated by cuttings and grafted to ‘Freedom’ (unpatented) rootstock in 2012. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through two successive asexual propagations.
Grapevine named ‘SV22-88e-124’ differs from the female parent grapevine ‘14-44-248’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,923) in that ‘SV22-88e-124’ has elliptical shaped, seedless berries, whereas grapevine ‘14-44-248’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,923) has ellipsoidal shaped, very large seeded berries which are reddish black in color.
Grapevine named ‘SV22-88e-124’ differs from its pollen parent, ‘Jupiter’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,309) by having amber colored, aromatic berries with a spun sugar flavor, while ‘Jupiter’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,309) has reddish black berries having a muscat flavor.
Grapevine named ‘SV22-88e-124’ differs from the commercial cultivar ‘IFG Seven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,399) in that grapevine named ‘SV22-88e-124’ produces smaller amber colored berries whereas ‘IFG Seven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,399) produces larger green colored berries. Additionally, the berry firmness of berries produced by grapevine named ‘Sv22-88e-124’ is crisp whereas the berry firmness of berries produced by ‘IFG Seven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,399) is soft-medium.